May and Drew
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: the charecters are May, Drew, Misty, Borck, Max, Vivi, the people from the show. what happens when Drew is sick and lands in the care of May, Max, Brock and Ash? who will fall in love ? what will happen?
1. the begianing

pokemon May and Drew.

It's been years since ash and misty had become friends and now ash was traveling with his new friends, May and her brother Max. They have been traveling for months together and May has entered about three pokemon contests and meet a boy named Drew he was a competer in the first contest with her, witch was shortly after brock had decided to come and travel with them.  
Chapter 1 the begianing

"Ash!" yelled May "Slow down!" as she feel down on the ground as Max stopped walking too. 

"Okay." ash said as he turned around and walked back to where the other three sat and sat down with them.

"Any body hungry?" asked brock as he sat sturing the soup he was making.

"Yes!" they yelled in unison.

Ash, May and Max where eating when all of a suden a sound came from the forest and someone landed on the ground in front of them the boy looked pretty bad and when May got a closer look she saw it was Drew. Her mouth droped open and ash stood up and asked

"What May who is it?"

"Yeah May?" asked max and brock as they got up too.

May sat down by the boy and rested his head in her lap. "It's Drew!" she said

"What?" they all three said at the same time. 

May and Ash helped put Drew in a sleeping bag and May tired to get him to wake up, he had a fever she could feel it and his eyes were heavy when they did open.

"Who's there?" he asked with his eyes closing again.

"It's May." she said as she took his hand. "Your really sick Drew."

"May." he said then said "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure." she said

"We need to get him to a doctor." said brock as he sat down by May and Drew.

"No!" drew said as he tried to get up.

"Drew lay down." May said as she pushed him back down on to the sleeping bag.

"May." he said then caughed "I can't go to the doctor."

"And why not Drew?" she asked looking down at him.  
"My mom would find me." he said

"so?" she said confused

"she doesn't want me to be a cordnator." he said

"Oh." May and the others said.

"I'll find nurse joy and ask her for help, I'll tell her that the patiant is sick and needs help befor going on to the next part of his journey but that he can't go to a hospital because he doesn't have the money to pay." brock said as he ran out of the camp site and down to the nearest pokemon center.

"You'll be fine Drew." May said holding his hand in hers and watching him sleep as she kept tabs on his fever it was raising.

"May?" asked ash as he sat down by her side "Why don't you go get some rest I can watch him."

"No ash." she said "I don't think i could sleep knowing he was so sick."

"If you don't sleep then your not going to be that much good to him or your brother." ash said looking at the sleeping bag where Max Lay asleep.

"Alright ash." she said finally with one last look at drew she got up and walked to her own sleeping bag and lay down to sleep in just minutes she feel asleep, ash sat with drew and he watched him carefully so that he'll know if drew gets worse or not.

"Ash? " came brocks voice as brock and nurse joy walked into camp.

"Yeah." ash said

"How is he?" brock asked

"May said his fever has gone up." ash said

Nurse joy sat down by drew and felt his forehead. "He has the flu if it gets any worse he could die, but there really isn't anything i can do for him." she said her voice very soft and sad.

"I can't let him die." ash, brock and nurse joy heard as may came up by drew's side, and sat down by him she had tears in her eyes. she didn't want him to die even though he was a competor and had always made fun of her she felt sorry for him and had come to care about him.

"May. " brock said as he walked over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't brock." she said and she knocked his hand away.

"May." nurse joy said "He should be able to get better." 

May lay down with her head on drews sleeping bag and she feel asleep again. ash and brock knew better then to try making her leave so they went to bed themseleves after nurse joy left.

when ash woke up the next morning may wasn't with drew and she wasn't in her own bed he begain to worry so he walked off to try to find her.

" wonderful water." said may in a lake in the middle of the woods.

"May!" ash yelled out she stumbled and fell down into the water, her hair got soaked and straighten out she stood up in the water again and ran out of the water and grapped her towle to dry off.

"May!" ash yelled again.

"Over here Ash." she yelled out.

Ash walked over to where he had heard her voice and stopped when he saw her, she was a mess her hair was laying flat weighed down by water, and her skin was still wet.

"Why are you wet?" he asked her.

"I was taking a walk in the water and you called out my name and i feel down." she said

"I think we should get back to camp before your brother and Brock wake up. " ash said

"yeah." may said as she wrapped the towle around her and they walked back to the cap site.

Drew still lay in the bag but his eyes were open.

"May?" he asked softly.

"Yes." she said

"Am I going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said as she took his hand in hers.

"May." he said again. "I'm sorry for everything i've said about you."

"It's okay." she said.  
"No it's not." he said "If it wasn't for you i wouldn't be here right now I know it."

May got up put a wet cloth on his head to help take the rest of his fever away and then she walked over to her bag and pulled out a different out fit, she walked away and changed into it. the out fit was a dress that went down to her ankles and was red and blue. She brushed her hair and cliped her bangs back then she walked back to drew and sat down by his side again and she took his hand again.

"May." he asked her "Why do you keep comming back to me?"

"Drew as much as you've been mean to me i know you have a good heart." she said "And i could never leave you alone when your sick."

"okay." he said "Thank you."

"What for." she said "I'm just doing what any friend would do." He looked at her and for once he knew she was right they were friends and all of this proved it that she cared about him. He closed his eyes and said

"Yeah we're friends. "

May looked down at him and smiled. His green hair was untidy and his eyes were closed his lashes could be seen they were long and he had a slight smile on his face.

"May. " he said "You know those roses?" "You mean the ones you always gave me for beautyfly? " she asked her voice soft

"Yeah." he said "Well they weren't really for beautyfly."

"OH." she said "Yeah they were for you." he said opening his eyes so that they meet hers. They just stared. "Hey Drew." said ash as he came back out from getting more wood so brock could fix lunch "You going to eat today? "

"I think he needs to ash." May says before Drew could say a single word.

Both ash and drew start laughing at this and are like.

" Girls."

May gets mad, gets up and walks off. "See if i ever care about you again Drew Or you Ash ketchum. " she says and runs off into the forest just as thunder sounds from the west. 


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2. drew's feelings _

_May was crying her eyes out as she ran into the deeper part of the woods. _

_"Ash." Max said looking around "Where's my sister?"_

_"I don't know she took off. " ash said "I'm sure she'll be back." _

_"I'm going after her." said drew as he stood up he was still weak but he knew he had to go after her, He ran off into the forest heading west as the rain began to fall. _

_May lay against a tree with her head resting on her knees and crying as she listened to the rain falling. _

_"May!" she heard her name being called "Come on May I'm sorry." _

_She recognized the voice as drew's and thought to her self what's he doing out here he should be at camp resting. _

_"May Where are you?" she heard him call_

_"I'm over here!" she yelled out as she kept crying._

_He ran toward the tree where he saw her sitting against the tree, he sat down with her and said :_

_"May, I'm sorry. " he looked at her she wouldn't look up but he heard her tears _

_"I didn't mean anything by what I said." _

_"Then why did you say it? " she said finally looking up with her eyes still red from the tears in her eyes. _

_"Oh may I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just sometimes I don't get girls." he said looking at her "I really don't know why it's upset you so much." _

_"Because the way it sounded was like you could care less about me, and my feelings." she said tears still coming out of her eyes she shivered. _

_Drew took her close into his arms and held her tightly trying to keep her warm, she keep crying, then her poke ball popped open and skitty came out it crawled up on to her lap and wiped tears off of her cheek as it licked her face gently. she hugged it close to her as she pushed out of his arms._

_"May you know." he started but couldn't continue. _

_"Isn't it beautiful." she said motioning to the forest in front of and around them._

_"Yeah." he said "But not as beautiful as you." she blushed then they both burst out laughing at his bad timing._

_Back at camp._

_"I wonder what's taking them so long." ash said worriedly "it's been over an hour since may ran off and drew went after her. "_

_"Ash did you see the look in her eyes for drew?" Brock asked from were he stood leaning against the tree. _

_"No." ash said "Why? "_

_"Yeah brock why? " asked Max as he watched them _

_"it was same look I get when I'm around Officer Jenny or nurse Joy." brock said "Something is up with them" _

_"huh." said both ash and Max_

_"Ash I think she likes him." brock said _

_"What do you mean." asked Max._

_Ash thought about how to explain to him best and then said "Max you remember how you felt when you meet Vivi?" _

_Max's face got a hurt expression on it and he said "Yeah so!" then it hit him that's how his sister felt about Drew. _

_"Ash I'm going to go call home. " brock said as he ran off heading to the pokemon center. _

_"He does that every week." says Max. _

_"Yeah his family means a lot to him." ash said "He took care of them until he found his dad." _

_"Oh I see." said Max "Do you think May and Drew will be back. " _

_"Yeah I do Max." ash said "When brock comes back I'm going to go call my mom and then misty." _

_"What's with you and Misty." asked Max_

_"Nothing." ash said "She's just my friend." _

_"Right. " Max said _

_Ash got mad and looked at Max and said this "Vivi." _

_Max's face got that hurt look on it again and he went into the tent and cried, as he thought of vivi._

_To May and drew_

_"May. " drew said quietly "You know your friends must be getting worried." _

_"Yeah right." she said "besides we can't go any where until the rain stops." _

_"Ok." he said she shivered again and he took her into his arms holding her tightly to him to keep her warm she lay her head against his shoulder and breathed in the sent of the rain. _

_"I hope you don't forget about me." he says _

_"Why would I?" she asked _

_"Because I am going to have to leave soon to go to the next contest." he said _

_May moved away from him._

_"Yeah I know. " she said _

_Ash was getting worried when Brock came back to camp and may and drew hadn't. Brock came back and ash told him this:_

_"Hey watch Max, I'm going to go call my mom and then misty." as he ran off._

_"Oh Ash I didn't want you to find out this way." brock said as he stared off after his friend._

_"Find out what?" asked Max_

_"Nothing you need to know." brock said turning to max "Go back to bed." _

_"No." said Max._

_to May and Drew._

_"May I think we can start back to camp now." said Drew "The rain has stopped." _

_"okay." she said as she stood up she reached out to take his hand and help him up._

_"Thanks." he said _

_They walked through the forest heading east back to camp, when they got there brock was watching max and ash was no where in sight. _

_"Brock where's ash?" asked May getting the attion of brock and her brother Max, who ran over to her and hugged her. _

_"I thought you weren't coming back." he said _

_"Ash went to the pokemon center may." brock said "to call his mom and misty." _

_"Okay." she said "Max you should have known I'd be back." _

_"I guess so." he said holding his sister in a hug then letting go._

_the three of them set around talking. _

_meanwhile down at the pokemon center._

_"Hello?" came lilies voice_

_"Hi lilie is misty there?" ash asked _

_"Yeah ash she's here." Lilie said "but she won't talk to any one." _

_"Why?" ash asked_

_"I think she's sick. " Lilie said _

_"What! " ash said worried_

_"Not like that ash." lilie said "I think her heart is broken." _

_"Why would it be broken." ash asked._

_"She just hasn't been the same since she saw you last. she was suppose to be the gym leader and now she refuses to be." she said "As far as I know she's up in her room." _

_Understanding what Lilie was trying to say ash said this "Lilie tell her I said I love her." and he hung up before Lilie could ask any questions, and he ran back up to camp and right into the tent when he got there. He feel right on to the sleeping bag and cried. It wasn't fair he missed misty so much. He really cared about her._

_"Ash." May called out._

_"Go away may. " he said _

_"Okay." she said "but ash there's a brown haired green eyed girl here to see you." _

_"I don't know any brown haired green eyed girl." he said _

_"Yes. you do Ash ketchum." came the voice he knew so well it was Misty but the last time he had seen her she was a red head with blue eyes. He came out of the tent and stopped when he saw her. _

_"Misty." he said quietly _

_"Ash." she said as she walked in to his arms._

_"I love you." ash whispered softly so that the others wouldn't hear him._

_"I love you too." misty said just as quietly._

_"That's misty?" Max said _

_"Yup." brock said _

_May and Drew walked away hand in hand to the lake where they sat down by the edge and he held her close. Ash and Misty walked down to a meadow in the middle of the forest and danced close, as the moon light shined down on them and then they feel to the ground laughing, Ash looked at her with a question in his eyes witch she answered by litely kissing his lips._

_"Oh Drew isn't the lake beautiful? " asked May as she leaned her head against his shoulder. _

_"Yes it is May." he said holding her. "I'm going to miss you." _

_"I know I'll miss you too." she said she litely kissed his cheek and looked away from him._

_"Is there something wrong May?" he asked as he looked at her._

_"No it's just that I'm not sure if we'll see each other again." she said _

_"May if your worried I'll forget you don't be." he said "I won't and here take this." he said giving her a bracelet, and his email._

_"Thank you." she said as she leaned against his shoulder again._

_"Misty." ash said back in the meadow "are you leaving again?" _

_"No ash." she said "I'm coming with you guys." _

_"After this next battle I'm going home." he said _

_"Oh." she said "Would your mom let me stay with you guys?" _

_"I think she would." he said _

_So the last battle was two days later and everyone was headed back home, misty and ash together, drew had embarked on his own quest once again and now May felt sad and alone, she knew Max was there and would always be there. Years later Ash was still with Misty and they were in love deeply. _

_"Misty," ash said _

_"Yes ash?" she asked. _

_"Will you marry me." he asked down on one knee in front of a restaurant full of people. _

_"Oh yes." she said as he put the ring on her finger and she pulled him up off the floor and they kissed. _

_"I love you Misty Water flower." ash said with a sincerity that made her feel as light as air._

_"I love you too Ash ketchum." she said. "lets go tell our friends." _

_"I got a letter in the mail today May wants us to come visit, Drew is coming back to Pedalburg and she wants her friends with her." _

_"Okay." Misty says "But first lets go tell, traci and the others and stop by brocks too." _

_"Okay." ash said as they walked out of the restaurant together after he payed the bill. _

_They ran all the way up to the lab were professor oak and traci lived and worked with the pokemon. Holding hands all the way there they couldn't help but be very happy. _

_"Professor Oak, Traci?" ash yelled as they walked in the door._

_"Ash?" came the sound of traci and Professor oaks voices._

_"Yes professor, yes traci." he said _

_"Hi traci, professor Oak." said Misty as she walked over to where traci was hiding her ring all the way and hugging him. _

_Traci looked surprised that misty hugged him but was more so when she walked back and kissed ash. _

_"What's going on?" both P. Oak and Traci said _

_Ash looked at misty and she looked back at him and he said "Misty and I are getting married." _

_Both faces of Professor Oak and Traci were priceless. _

_"Your really getting married?" they asked. _

_"Yeah we really are." said Misty as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_They walked off after an hour talking with traci and Professor Oak and asking them to please tell ash's mom the news because they were going on a trip before their wedding. Ash and Misty head first to see brock and when they got there his little brother saw them coming. _

_"Hey Brock! " he yelled "Ash and Misty are here." _

_Brock came running out of the gym with his brothers and sisters right behind him. _

_"What are you guys doing here. " he asked them _

_"Misty and I have something to tell you." ash said while misty just stood there holding his hand. _

_"We're engaged brock, we're getting married." misty said. _

_"congratulations." came a voice neither of them new but all of brocks brothers and sisters came up to the woman who had said it. _

_"Ash, Misty." Brock said as he put his arm around the woman. "This is my wife, Jessica. " _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said _

_"We didn't know you were married Brock." ash said "it's nice to meet you too Jessica." _

_"It really is." Misty said _

_"are you going some where?" asked brock when he saw the back packs on your backs. _

_"Yeah we're heading out to see May and Max." ash said "May wants us there when Drew comes back." _

_"Why would she." he started to say then thought about it "Oh." _

_"What ?" asked Misty _

_"Well what if he comes back and tells her he doesn't want to be with her? " he said "She'd need someone there." _

_"You think it's us?" ash asked with his eyes on misty._

_"yeah because you guys are friends." he said _

_They stayed at the gym that night and ate dinner with brock, his wife, and all his brothers and sisters. the next morning they ate break feast and said good bye to brock and his family as they headed off. _

_to pedalburg city. _

_"Max!" yelled may now 16 at her younger brother Max who was now 11 through the bathroom door "Come on I need to change I don't know what day he's coming and I want to look alright when ever that is." _

_"Okay." he said "okay I'm out." he opened the door and ran out she walked right past him and into the bath room._

_May put on her long blue skirt and a tight black top, she put on light pink eye shadow and lip gloss to match, then she pulled her hair to the side and pined her bangs. Her hair was much longer now then before and her eyes had gotten darker since then, too. _

_She walked out to the bench and sat down first watching the birds then she looked at the fountain and found that the cool water falling like it did reminded her of the woods and the lake, she missed traveling around, she decided that after she saw drew, ash and misty again she was leaving again. she looked up when she heard the sound of foot steps on the path that lead to the fountain._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 the waiting's ended. _

_Ash and Misty walked through the forest and headed straight for Pedalburg city, as they went they thought about their past. _

_flash back._

_"Oh Ash." she said one night as they stood in a tower where people were dancing, she was wearing a kimono and so was he. "You want to dance?" _

_Ash turned around and stared at her, hair down and eyes shining. "Yes Misty." _

_They walked together to the dance floor and started dancing around, their eyes always watching each other._

_"Ash." she said when she moved to the side of the tower were they could look out at the air. _

_"Yeah Misty?" he asked looking at her. _

_"Would you miss me if I left?" she asked _

_"Sure I would." he said "you're my best friend." _

_This time. _

_"Ash." Misty said "How are we going to tell them about us?" _

_"I don't know how." he said "how do you think?" _

_"maybe we should tell them when they ask why we decided to come together?" she said _

_"ahh Misty, May asked for both of us to come remember?" he asked her_

_"Oh yeah." she said "well what about when they ask why were late." _

_"okay that'll work." he said holding her hand tightly in his as they walked out of the forest and into the town known as north Pedalburg. _

_May looked up when she heard footsteps and she caught sight of a boy about her age maybe a year older. He had green hair but it was darker then that of drew's and his eyes seemed to be the same sparkling color of drew's as he walked over to the fountain she stood up and walked over by him._

_"You new here?" she asked _

_"No, I'm coming here to see someone I haven't seen for 6 years. " he said _

_"Is your name drew?" she asked as she looked up at him. _

_"yes." he said not even looking at her. "how did you know?"_

_"Drew." that was all she could say before she fainted onto the ground. _

_He turned and looked at the girl laying on the ground he picked her up and noticed something on her wrist he hadn't before, it was the bracelet he had given May, the girl in his arms was may._

_Max saw drew coming and saw May was in his arms and he ran out to where Drew was. "What's wrong with her?" _

_"She just fainted she'll be fine." drew said as he looked down at her._

_"I hope so." max said as they continued to take her inside the gym, to the family compartments. _

_"Dad, Mom!" max yelled. _

_Their parents came running out of the next room and their dad took May to her room while their mom took Drew into the sitting room to talk to him and find out more about him. _

_Max sat out in the sun and watched for ash and misty he missed them too like May. _

_"Misty look." ash whispered as they approached the gym. _

_"Oh it's max." said Misty._

_Max looked up at the sound of feet and saw a guy, that was about 5 feet tall and a girl who was about the same but his hair was lighter then ash's and her hair was brown with red and blond high lights. _

_"Ash, Misty!" Max yelled out as he got up and ran out to them. _

_Misty dropped to her knees just in time cuz max flew into her arms with a force that would have pushed her over other wise then he hugged ash with just as much force. _

_"Where's May??" asked ash._

_"She fainted when she saw Drew this morning." said Max _

_"What?" asked misty "drew is here." _

_"yeah misty I'm here." said a voice that didn't sound like drew but they all knew why his voice had changed. _

_"Hey drew." ash said as walked up to drew and put his hand out to shake hands drew smiled and shook hands with ash._

_"Misty?" Max asked _

_"Yeah max?" she asked him _

_"What's with the ring?" he asked _

_Ash looked at misty and smiled as they looked up at each other._

_"Well Max, Ash and I are getting married." she said getting looks from both drew and Max as well as from Max's parents who had come out._

_"Oh Congratulations." said both max's mom and dad._

_"Thanks." said ash as he held on to misty around her waist._

_"What's going on?" came May's voice that's when she noticed Misty and Ash she ran into the out stretched arms of her friends. "Oh god I missed you guys." _

_"May I have a question for you." Misty said looking at ash who nodded "would you be my chief brides maid?" _

_May feel silent and then she looked from Misty to ash and noticed the ring, _

_"Of crouse I will. I'm so happy you guys are getting married." _

_They all walked into the gym this time May was walking to and her hand was in Drew's all the way. when they all got into the living room they sat down and talked, ash holding misty and drew holding May. They were happy together all the time. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loving embraces and missing faces.

Max felt sad when he saw his sister with drew and misty in ash's arms his only thoughts were of Vivi and how much he still thought about her, if he thought for one minute she would want him around he would have left to go find her.

"Max what's up you seem sad?" asked misty when she got away from ash.

"I just feel kinda lonely." he said as he sat on the bench watching the lights bounce around.

"Why do you feel lonely." she said sitting down by him.

"I'm thinking about Vivi." he said looking up at her "I can't help it I still wish things had gone down differently."

"I know what you mean, when I first left ash it wasn't good we were both really mad that we were going to be leaving each other and I thought at first it was a good thing then I started missing him more and more so I decided to come back to him." she said

"Yeah I know that." he said "I miss her a lot and I want to tell her but I can't leave here to see her."

"Yeah I know." she said "I've felt that before it took me over a year to finally realize I needed to be with him and that was what mattered most."

"yup." he said "you think I should go to her?"

"Max do you think you love her?" Misty asked looking at her younger friend.

"I think I might." he said looking into Misty's eyes.

"then go to her." Misty said holding her hands together in front of her.

"Thanks Misty." he said as he got up and walked off to his room to get his stuff he was going to see her no matter what.

"Max what are you doing?" said May as she walked in to her brothers room and closed the door.

"I'm going on a journey." he said as he packed cloths into his bag and grabbed his pokeball he had a shyther he had gotten from a friend who was older and needed to stay at home.

"Max does this have anything to do with Vivi?" asked May.

"Yes and No." he said "I just feel like I need to get out and see if she wants anything to do with me."

"Oh Max, why don't you just move on and find someone new to love?" asked May

"Because she's meant so much to me that I want her to Know I wish things had happened differently. " he said

"You know if you go away then I'm not going to have someone around to bother me." she said

"Yeah I guess." he said "But I think your going to be fine. Drew's here now."

"Yeah he's here but, He's not my little brother." she said holding herself.

"Yeah I know." he said as he turned around to her "I hope you know I love you, sis."

"Yeah I know." she said as she walked over to him and took him into her arms like she had when he was little.

"May, not now." he said as he walked away from her and grabbed the rest of his stuff.

"If you want to go then you go I'll tell mom and dad." she said

"I'm going to go I'll see you when I come back home." Max said then he walked out of the room and headed toward the west out to where he had meet Vivi.

chapter 4 part 2 A wayward Girl.

Out in the west on the small ranch set up with Camarupt and a small garden a young girl lay on a bed in her room.

"Oh lord." said Veto as he walked in to his sisters room.

"Veto get out." Yelled a 11 year old Vivi at her older brother.

"What's wrong Vivi?" Veto asked as he sat down on her bed with her.

"I'm just thinking about the past." she said not looking up at her brother.

"Tell me it's not Max Again?" her brother said he'd come home for the year and found his sister going on about how she wished she'd never said she hated him.

"Well why wouldn't I be thinking about him?" asked Vivi

"Because it's been years and he never came back." Veto said

"I just miss him." is all she said.

"I know that." he said as he stood up again "I'm going to head out to the nearest city and buy more supplies needed around here you want to come ?"

"Sure. " she said getting up and pushing him out the door "I gotta change first."

"Alright." he said

Vivi pulled on her shorts and a tank top then opened the door and grabbed her jacket and book bag she ran off with her brother toward the nearest city.

"Max left." May said to her mother and father a half hour later.

"What where did he go?" asked their mother as their father held her.

"to find Vivi. " may said again

"I'm glad he took my advice." Misty said from ash's arms.

"Misty what advice?" ash asked for the others who all looked at misty.

"he was sad about her and he asked me what I thought I told him that loved you and that's why I came back to you, he asked me how to let her know he wished things had turned out differently. I told him to go to her and tell her." she said

"You encouraged our son to leave his home ?" asked Norman max and mays father

"Yes Norman I did because I did the same thing when I came back to ash. " she said "Love concurs everything, and rather any of you guys see it he really does love her."


End file.
